Tokka: The new series
by white8redroses
Summary: Sokka discovers his feelings for Toph. Hints of Zutara. This is my first story on this site. If you really liked it tell me if I should write more. PM me if you have any ideas for another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a few months after the war had ended. It was late in the afternoon when Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang took a stroll in the Fire Nation's capital.

"Wow its really nice out today isn't?" Katara said.

"Yeah, perfect for air gliding." Said Aang.

"Why don't we all go to the beach today?" Sokka suggested.

"No! Sand makes my vision all fuzzy." Said Toph.

"What about a trip to the lake? There's lots of stuff to do there." Said Katara.

"I know, lets visit Zuko!" Said Aang.

"Fine." said Toph. "As long as it's not the beach."

Sokka went to find a carriage so they wouldn't have to walk for five miles. "Where is the Avatar and his friends going this afternoon? asked the Chauffeur. "

"Fire Lord Zuko's palace." Said Aang getting in next to Sokka. The Chauffeur nodded and took the gang to the palace.

"I hope he'll be happy to see us. We haven't seen him in awhile." Said Katara.

"He said we could stop by anytime and there would be rooms ready for us. He said he would be happy for us to stay with him in the palace for a couple of days." Said Aang.

"Wow that's so nice!" said Katara.

"I still can't believe this is the same guy who chased after us like some bounty hunter!" Sokka said. Everyone laughed as the carriage came to a stop. "Yay, we're here!" said Katara jumping out. everyone was greeted by a valet at the palace doors. "Please follow me."

The gang met Zuko in his garden were he and General Iroh were having tea.

"I'm so happy to see you guys. It's been so long." Zuko said as Katara hugged him and Iroh.

"Were happy to see you too Zuko." said Katara.

"We have rooms and change of clothes ready for you if you choose to stay. There is a Dragon Festival starting tomorrow. If you stay, you will be our guests of honor. Said Iroh.

"Is that ok with you Toph?" asked Aang. Toph said nothing and sat down.

"We love too." Said Sokka.

"I'll show you your rooms." Said Zuko.

After Dinner everyone decided to hit the sack. Aang and Sokka shared a bedroom; So did Toph and Katara.

(The Guys' Room)

"So Aang, What do you think the girls are talking about?" asked Sokka sitting on the floor.

"I don't know girl stuff I guess." Aang replied; Lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A mischievous smile swept across Sokka's face. Aang looked at him. "Oh, no. Sokka What are you thinking?

"Come on lets sneak up on them. It'll be loads of fun!" Said Sokka.

"Sokka, I'm not spying on Toph and your sister." Said Aang.

"Fine, more fun for me!" said Sokka walking out of the room. The girls' room was just a couple doors down. When he got there, Sokka heard them laughing; He held his ear against the door.

(The Girls' Room)

"So Toph, do have a crush on anyone?" Asked Katara

"What! You're crazy princess." Toph replied.

Meanwhile Zuko had found Sokka by the girls' door. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Shuuuush!" said Sokka waving his arm at Zuko. Zuko turned to leave but he became curious and listened to the girls' conversation with Sokka.

"You like someone I know it!" Katara persisted.

"Your delusional!" said Toph.

"I wish you weren't blind so you could see how red your face is!" Katara teased. Katara sat on the bed thinking for a moment. "I got it!... It's Zuko isn't?" said Katara.

"What!" Toph replied. Outside of the room Zuko was saying the same thing in his head.

"Well, he's actually kind of handsome. Actually I wouldn't even mind it if he asked me on a date."

Outside the room: Zuko stood there in shock; Sokka made gagging sounds.

"I'd love to see the look on Twinkle Toe's face to hear you say that." Replied Toph.

"What are your talking about?" asked Katara

"I saw you guys kiss. I know you guys are a couple." said Toph.

"That's ridicules! And quit changing the subject, you like Zuko don't you?" said Katara.

"You're never going to guess it. Opps...uh...I mean.." Toph was cut off.

"So you do have a crush on someone, don't you!" Katara said excitedly.

Outside of the room Zuko got up. "I'm done. coming?" he asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I heard more than I need to know." Sokka got up and followed Zuko.

Toph sighed. "I'll give you a hint. You got the first part right. They're in the palace with us. If you keep guessing randomly I'm going to say no to every name. You have to actually find out who it is; Like a detective." Toph jumped down from the bed and felt every vibration under her feet. Her eyes widened. Toph saw Zuko and Sokka leaving their door; she screamed angrily

Meanwhile Zuko and Sokka stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What was that?" Said Zuko.

all of a sudden the floor came up from the ground like a wave and pushed Zuko and Sokka all the way to the end of the hallway; their heads became stuck in the wall.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked.

"Don't freak out when I say this...Zuko heard you say how handsome he was and Sokka knows about you and Aang." said Toph. Katara had a weird look on her face. "Katara...Sokka and Zuko were spying on us."

"What! No way." said Katara.

" Do think I'm lying? When I jumped off the bed I could see everything. I saw them leaving the door." said Toph.

Katara Jumped from the bed and went outside of the room. she gasped. "Sokka! Zuko!" she ran towards them; she saw their heads stuck in the wall. "Are you guys ok?" Katara said as she pulled their heads out of the wall.

"Yeah, we're ok." said Zuko. Sokka saw Toph coming down the hallway. "We should really get back to the room." said Sokka. Then they both ran into the guys' room.

(The Guys' Room)

Both Zuko and Sokka slammed the door and stood there, trying to catch their breath.

Aang and Momo looked at them.

"What happened?" said Aang

"We found out a lot of things. But I think the most interesting thing is that we found out Toph's deepest secret." Sokka replied

"Toph has a secret?" Aang said surprisingly

"She has a crush on someone." said Zuko

"That's it? Just a crush; who is he?" Aang said.

"It's one of us in this room!" Zuko exclaimed

Aang got a freaked out look on his face. "Toph, like one of us? You're kidding?"

"Nope, which one of us do you think it is Aang?" asked Sokka.

"It's definitely not me!" Aang protested.

Meanwhile outside of the room the Toph and Katara spied on them to get even.

"It could be Sokka." Said Zuko.

"Me? I don't think she'd be interested." said Sokka

"Why not?" asked Zuko.

"I'm just like Aang over here, I didn't think she was interested in anyone." Sokka said.

"Well, let's think. what is she like when each of us are alone with her." Said Zuko.

"She always calls me twinkle toes. Most of the time she rough with me." Said Aang.

"She is isn't she?" said Sokka.

"Well, If it's not Aang that just leaves me and you." Said Zuko.

"Ya, but didn't she say no every single time Katara asked if it was you?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked at Sokka with a blank expression. "And when Katara asked if it was you again Toph said Katara had the first part right, it's someone in the palace?" asked Sokka.

Outside of the room, Katara Looked at Toph; she had her down. "Toph?" Katara said gently. Toph got up and ran away. Katara stayed and listened.

"Sokka, It's you." Zuko said surprisingly.

"I can't believe this." Sokka said softly.

"Do you even like her that way?" asked Aang

Outside the door Katara listened more intently.

"Do you?" Zuko asked. Sokka stood there with serious expression on his face.

"Sokka?" said Aang. Sokka looked at him.

"I never notice it when we're all together, but the times when we were alone, like when we were stopping airships and I saved her and the time when I was talking to her about Katara when she was nicknamed the "Runaway"; I noticed that together things are different. There were times when I did have a few feelings." Sokka replied.

"What about now? What are you feeling this very moment?" asked Zuko.

"I think...I feel the same way." said Sokka.

That moment Katara ran to the other room to tell Toph.

(The next Day)

Everyone meet Zuko in the Dining hall for a big breakfast.

Everyone was glancing at each other. Zuko would look at Sokka, Sokka would look at Toph, Toph would turn to Katara, Katara would look back Sokka, Momo and Aang would look at each other confused; Iroh just sat there and drinking his tea.

"Interesting dreams anyone?" Katara spoke up. Sokka looked at Toph again.

"I had a dream." Said Sokka.

"What about?" Toph spoke.

"We were all in it. You said some things, I said some things, Momo said some things...some really Weird things...It was a just a dream." Sokka replied.

"Sounds Fascinating." Toph said sarcastically.

"What were you guys talking about in the dream?" Asked Iroh.

"In my dream...I was with Toph. I asked her what was wrong; all I heard her say was "I". Sokka said

"I what?" asked Aang.

"Just, I." Sokka replied.

Just then a couple of servant women came through the double entry way doors.

"If Miss Beifong and Master Katara are finished we would like to prepare them for Dragon Festival. We have our finest dresses waiting for you. Fire Lord Zuko says only the best for his company."

"We're ready. Come on Toph." Said Katara.

Later that day everyone was given the best fire nation attire to wear to the Dragon Festival. all the guys were waiting for the Toph and Katara at the bottom of the stair case that led to all the guest rooms, so they could all leave for the Dragon Festival.

Katara was first to come down the winding stair case. Her hair was up and curly; random red ribbons intertwined with her curls. She was wearing a scarlet dress with a long train. It was sparkly and got darker shades of red at the bottom of the dress; It also had a slit on the side.

Aang was blushing as Katara came down. Sokka noticed and hit him in the back of Aang's head. Then Sokka saw Toph coming down from the corner of his eye. she wore a beautiful deep red kimono that had gold flowers all over it. To complete the outfit she wore her gold crown and had her hair straitened and curled at the bottom; for the first time she her hair down. "Someone tell me how I look because I can't see!" Toph demanded

They all laughed "Beautiful! They did an awesome job." Katara exclaimed. Katara noticed Sokka was blushing. "What do you think Sokka?" she asked him. Sokka snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" he said.

"Don't you think Toph looks pretty with her hair down?" asked Katara.

"What! My hair is down?" Toph screamed. Zuko came over to her and touched her shoulder.

"It looks great." he said.

"Yeah! What he said!" Sokka replied. Zuko looked back at Sokka.

"Toph, Katara, each of you choose one of us as an escort. It's a rule that all ladies must have some kind of date for the festival." Said Zuko.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"I don't know it's some kind of tradition my Mother started. She says no lady should be left alone on a special night." Zuko replied.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" Asked Aang.

"How?" asked Zuko.

"Well, Why don't us guys put our names in a jar, and who's ever name Toph or Katara draw can be their date." Aang replied.

"It's girls choice tonight, what do you guys think?" Said Zuko turning his head to Toph and Katara. "Let's go with that." Said Toph. Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"All right! gentlemen put your names in the jar!" Sokka exclaimed.

Iroh went to put his name in the jar. Zuko looked at him funny. "Your want to be their date! Uncle, their old enough to be your grandchildren!" said Zuko.

"The term 'escort' was used was it not? If anything, I'll be more like guardian." said Iroh.

"Fine." Zuko said. They shook all the names inside the jar. Aang entered his name 5 times. He wanted to be sure Katara would be his date. Zuko entered his name 7 times. The Fire lord will not be dateless! Sokka only entered his name once.

"I'll go first!" said Katara. Aang had all his fingers and toes crossed. When she opened the name her eyes widened.

"Who is it! Tell me!" Aang shouted.

"I...It's Zuko." she replied. Aang's jaw opened wide. Hiding his excitement, Zuko stood over by Katara and took her arm.

"My turn!" Said Toph, running to the jar of names. as she pulled one out Sokka yelled,

"Read the name!"

"I can't read smart one." Toph said. Katara took the paper and read it. "Aww!" Katara said.

"What who is it?" asked Iroh.

"Aww...It's Sokka!" she said.

"Oh come on!" Aang shouted, upset he didn't get a date.

"M' Lady." Sokka said holding out his arm.

"Thank you good sir!" Toph said playfully.

"Let's just go!" Said Aang.

The Dragon Festival first started out with a parade. Zuko and the gang rode on Rhinos in the front of the parade; the girls shared a Rhino with their date. After they paraded through the streets they went back to the palace for a royal ball.

Aang was definitely the center of attention, until the band started to play slower songs. Sokka and Toph became the center of attention; everyone circled around them. Sokka would spin her out and she came back in his arms. then he twirled her and dip her. They were really good dancers together; and so cute. at the end of their dance they realized that everyone was surrounding them. Sokka didn't even notice when they were dancing. Toph realized but didn't care who was watching. she was blushing during that whole dance.

After the party there were fireworks after the party. Sokka and Toph watched the fireworks from a balcony.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Sokka asked Toph. "I did." she replied. They both stared up into the sky. "You look cold." said Sokka. "I am." said Toph. Sokka went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sokka what do fireworks look like?" asked Toph. "Image an explosion of light, then colorful rain disappearing in thin air." he said. Toph listened to the explosions and pictured it in her head. "Sokka?" Said Toph; both of them facing each other. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "I..um...I...um." Sokka leaned his face towards her. Toph realized what he was doing. she could see all his movements with her feet. She ran away from Sokka, before he could kiss her.

She left him standing there. he turned his head to watch the fireworks again until out of nowhere Toph came running back. Sokka turned to her confused. then she grabbed his arm and kissed him.

Once again she ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

After she ran away again, I had to tell Toph I love her. so I ran after her. Then I heard her screaming my name. "Sokka" I still had my boomerang with me. I never leave anywhere without it. I ran down the hall looking for Toph. Then I found her Earth bending teacher and some wrestler trying to put her in a wooden box. "Toph!" said Sokka and through the boomerang at the wrestler. Sokka knocked him out and charged toward her earth bending teacher. He dropped Toph hard on the floor and ran away. "Sokka!" Toph yelled again. I went to her side. "It's ok now. I'm going to get you out of here." "Behind you!" Toph shouted. I looked behind me. Before I knew it I was hit in the head with a rock. "Sokka!" Toph yelled again. as I laid on the floor dizzily I saw Toph fighting the wrestler. Everything was blurry; eventually I blacked out.

I woke up hearing blurred voices and blurry vision; Zuko, Aang, Katara, Suki and Kioshi Warriors (What are they doing here?) surrounded me. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked around, I was on Zuko's ship. "You were knocked out for a while." said Suki. "What happened?" Suddenly I remembered. "Where's Toph? And what are we doing on this ship?" I demanded. "I heard Toph screaming so I went to find out what was going on. I happened to come across a man who was running away. I demanded that he tell me everything. I found out Toph was going to be taken back home." Said Zuko. "Then he found you knocked out on the floor. We're on this ship because we plan to bring Toph back." Katara finished. "You mean were traveling all the way to the Southern Earth kingdom?" I asked. "Yup." said everyone. "How long was I out?" I asked. "a few days. We're halfway to Gaoling." said Suki. (Gaoling is Toph's home Town). "Let's save her."I said as I picked myself off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one took too long. I wanted to see if i could more followers first. I know this chapter is really short. **

**This story has the ultimate cliff hanger. Sorry if you don't like the suspense of it. **

I woke up, It was still early in the morning. I tried to fall asleep again; but I couldn't. My dreams were becoming weirder. Knowing I won't be able to fall asleep again, I walked out onto the deck. I kept wandering and pacing; "What if they hurt her?" My heart ached at that thought. I Leaned over the rail of the ship; Looking up into starry night sky wondering; "would she even want to leave home again. And wondering if they'd keep her under ' house lock-down.' "Star gazing?" I heard Zuko come behind me. I turned around.

"I'm worried." I told him. Zuko put his hand upon my shoulder.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Said Zuko. I turned from him; Leaning over the rails again.

"What if they do something to her?" I asked Zuko. Zuko laughed and leaned over the rails next to me.

"Sokka, she's the best earth bender in the world. She'll be ok..." Zuko reassured.

"I had a dream. There was this little girl that looked like Toph. I asked her for her name. Do you want to know what she told me?" I said. Zuko looked at me waiting for the answer. She looked at me and said..."You're silly daddy! You already know my name is Lin!" I looked at her and she said "I'm an earth bender just like mommy!" Then I woke up; confused."

"I think you miss Toph too much." Zuko replied.

"I do miss her." I said.

"I know, We'll get her back. Don't you worry Sokka... You should probably get some rest though." Said Zuko.

"I can't. I'm awake now." I said.

"I won't let you go through this by yourself. We miss her too; I'm staying up with you." Said Zuko.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"We're a team now. We lift each other up and work things out together." Zuko replied.

"Thanks Zuko." I said. We both hugged. (Me: Awww...man hug!).

"I'll tell the crew members to get an early start." Said Zuko; leaving me there. I kept leaning over the rails and looked up into the night sky.

Toph's P.O.V

"I wish there was such thing as a wood bender." I thought. I hate being trapped! I banged my fist on floor of the wooden box. I must of earth bended; It seemed like the box had fallen of the cart and now I was rolling. I kept rolling inside the box until I fell off a cliff. The box busted open and I was free. "Now to find my way back to the fire nation." I said. I tried to lift myself of the ground but I couldn't. "Oww! Oh no my leg is broken!" I said. I need hide so at least they don't find me. I crawled as far as I could go and I covered myself with a blanket of leaves hoping they would think it was a hill.

I cried as long as I stayed there. Without my leg, I'm Useless. all of a sudden I heard thunder and I heard branch falling off tree. I took the leaves off of me and tried to crawl away. Just before the branch fell on me I felt someone snatch me away. I thought it was those kidnappers. but then I realized, it was Haru! "Haru?" I said. I could barely hear his voice over the lightning and thunder. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here."

Sokka's P.O.V

The ship was being tossed violently back and forth. we we're scrambling trying to get of the storm.

"Zuko look! there's land over there." Aang shouted.

"Captain!"shouted Zuko.

"I'm on it Sir!" he shouted back. A big wave crashed into the boat and katara slide to side and hit her head.

" Katara!" Aang shouted. Aang rushed over to help her. When they finally made it to shore. I went over there.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She has a concussion." said Aang.

Suki came over to us. " Here, I'll take care of her. Girls come over here!" she said.

"I hope Toph is ok." I said worriedly.


End file.
